Kuroko's Valentine
by Reina Ariadne
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday, but Kagami has totally forgotten! Until a reminder from a certain tall, dark, blue-haired teen, who reminds Kagami... Right in front of Kuroko. A petty argument follows, but Kuroko... gets mad! Ooc Kuroko, but only in this chapter. Kagami and Aomine need to make it up to him, and Valentine's Day is just round the corner. No pairings... Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclaimer: It's _fanfiction. _Nuff' said.**

**Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday, but Kagami has totally forgotten (shocker... not.) Until a reminder from a certain tall, dark, blue-haired teen, who reminds Kagami... _Right in front of Kuroko. _A petty argument follows, but Kuroko... gets mad?! Ooc Kuroko, but only in this chapter. Kagami and Aomine need to make it up to him, and Valentine's Day is just round the corner.**

**A/n: An anime/manga series which has recently become one of my favourites! I know this was really late, it was actually supposed to be uploaded on V-day but... I didn't get the chance to *sob* **

**But anyway! I put much thought and effort (and countless re-edtitngs) into this one, mainly cos I wanted to write Kuroko ooc but didn't want to overdo it. I plan to make it short, maybe about 4 chapters or so :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Jan__uary 31st. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I can't for my life remember what it is,_ Kagami thought, his eyebrows scrunched together in a frown.

Kagami and Kuroko were walking home together like they always did, after their usual dinner of 20 hamburgers (Kagami), and vanilla milkshake (Kuroko).

Kagami glanced down at the blue-haired youth beside him. _I wonder how long has it been since I've gotten used to him following him around. He really wasn't kidding when he said he'd be my shadow..._

Kuroko gave him a questioning look and Kagami quickly averted his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. Unknowingly, a small smile crept onto his face.

_But I don't mind the company._

The two teens continued to stroll along the sidewalk, Kagami with his hands in his pockets, thinking un-Kagami like thoughts, and Kuroko innocently sipping his milkshake as if he hadn't just sensed what Kagami was thinking (he always does, but Kagami never knows).

In this way, they continued to walk side-by-side, the shadow and his light.

* * *

Then something happened to disrupt their daily "ritual". And that something came in the form of Aomine Daiki.

As Kagami and Kuroko continued along the pavement, a familiar tall figure sporting a head of cropped dark-blue hair came pounding towards them.

"Tetsu! Wait up!" Aomine yelled. Turning around, Kuroko waited for him to catch up, while Kagami glared at him. _What the hell does that guy want now?  
_

"Tetsu!" Aomine jogged up, not even out of breath, despite obviously having run quite a distance to catch up with them.

Then noticing Kagami, he nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "And Kagami."

Kagami bristled. Why did that ass always have to be so damn _perfect,_ and make him look so pathetic in comparison?!

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. It was unusual that Aomine even noticed Kagami, let alone greet him without an insult.

"I just... Wanted to give you something. Here," he muttered, roughly pushing something into Kuroko's hands.

"Happy Birthday."

"... Arigatou, Aomine-kun. It was nice of you to give me a present," Kuroko replied, giving Aomine a rare smile. Kagami's eyes narrowed. Was he just seeing things, or did Aomine... Blush?

Kagami blinked and stared at Aomine again, who was wearing his usual cocky expression.

_...Nah._ Kagami snorted at himself. There was no way Aomine would be flustered from just giving someone a birthday present. Then, suddenly, he froze. His eyes travelled back down to the gift-wrapped box in Kuroko's hands.

Finally realizing what he was seeing, Kagami's eyes widened. _That's right! Its Kuroko's birthday today! That was what I forgot, dammit...!  
_

Looking at Kagami's expression, Aomine's eyes narrowed in disbelief, before a smirk tugged at his lips. "Kagami... You didn't forget his birthday, did you?"

Kagami was too busy berating himself to answer. Aomine clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"See Tetsu? You should be more careful when choosing your light."

Now _that_ caught Kagami's attention. Snapping his head up, he retorted sharply, "what did you just say? It's not your place to tell Kuroko who to choose. Have you forgotten that I've already beaten you hands-down, Kuroko's _ex-light_?"

A vein in Aomine's temple twitched, and Kagami smirked. He knew he'd hit a nerve.

"So what if I am? I, for one, never forgot Tetsu's birthday for a single year while we were in Teikou," Aomine shot back, casually slinging his arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

For some reason, that simple action, and the use of his nickname for Kuroko made Kagami blood-boilingly _furious_. "Well, at least _I've_ never acted so cocksure about my skills and say arrogant stuff like 'the only one who can beat me is me!' then get utterly trashed by your ex-shadow!" Kagami growled, yanking Kuroko out of Aomine's grip and back beside him.

"Actually, I really wish the two of you would stop pulling me around-" Kuroko complained, but was cut off with a "shut up!" from the two.

Noticing the act of possessiveness from Kagami, Aomine snarled, "are you mocking me? You eyebrow freak!"

"What did you call me? Blue-boy!"

"Bakagami!"

"You looking for a fight?"

"Bring it on! Like hell I'll lose to a loser like-"

_WHUMP!_

That was the sound of both Aomine and Kagami getting hit in the face by Kuroko's acceleration pass.

"_Stop it already_." Kuroko was emitting a black aura, his eyes hidden in shadow.

Landing on his butt beside an equally stunned Aomine, Kagami stared, shocked at his friend's sudden change in demeanor. Gone was the quiet, easygoing Kuroko- in his place was an equally calm but dangerously angry man.

Aomine stammered, "S... Sorry, Tetsu...! Please don't get mad!" Seeing the tan-skinned teen cowering in fear before the new, pissed-off Kuroko, Kagami swallowed nervously. Was Kuroko really that scary when he was angry?

"I don't mind that Kagami forgot my birthday. In fact, I'd be surprised if he had remembered. But," Kuroko said, turning to a visibly sweating Kagami, "Being my light isn't something to boast about."

"And also," he continued, turning to Aomine, who flinched when Kuroko's scathing gaze landed on him, "Not being my light anymore doesn't mean you're not my friend, get it? Now get off the floor. The two of you look really pathetic sitting there like that."

His speech given, Kuroko turned to cross the road. Without a backward glance, he said over his shoulder, "Kagami. Tell coach I won't be coming to practice for awhile. For about two weeks."

Before Kagami had a chance to protest, Kuroko added, with a grim smile, "Don't worry. I'll still practice everyday. See you soon."

Kagami finally recovered enough from the shock to pick himself up from the ground and chase after Kuroko. "Kuroko, wait!" Kagami called, reaching out to grab the boy's sleeve. But just inches before his fingers touched the soft fabric, Kuroko looked over his shoulder, his chilly threat stopping Kagami in his tracks.

"_Do you wish to get kai'ed_?" Kuroko asked, the softly-spoken threat sounding so much more dangerous than if he had shouted it. He stared right into Kagami's eyes, his usual languid blue ones a sea of stormy grey.

His gaze had almost the same effect as Akashi's Emperor Eye, and instilled twice as much fear, just because Kuroko was the one glaring at him. Kagami stumbled back, not exactly falling to his knees, his heart pounding through his ribs.

After holding his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, Kuroko finally broke the hold he had on him and turned away, crossing the road to the opposite bus stop.

And this time, Kagami dared not follow.

* * *

**A/n: And... Tada! I'm really proud of this one, so I really hope ya'all enjoyed it! My longest chapter _ever _hehe. Please tell me what you think! :)**

**I know the title says _Kuroko's Valentine, _so I know you guys can guess that something special's gonna happen on V-day... But I don't know what yet. So please feel free to comment or PM me on what Kagami and Aomine should do and maybe I'll use in the climax! ^^**

**No pairings... Yet. Can't promise any, but I won't say there won't be any too ;p I haven't decided yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko's Valentine Chapter 2**

**A/n: Hi I'm actually still alive! I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I've been having prelims since late last month so I couldn't update, or even write at all. But I'm back and ready with two new chapters for you guys! Partly to thank you guys who have favourite, followed and reviewed, as well as an apology for not updating for so long. *bows bows***

**So let's move on to chapter 2! :D**

* * *

"I've never seen him that pissed before."

Kagami turned to face Aomine, whose stunned expression mirrored his own.

"'That' pissed?" Kagami asked, momentarily forgetting their mutual rivalry. "I didn't even think he _could _get pissed."

"Nah. Everyone gets pissed sometimes. Tetsu just gets pissed less often than most. But the longest he's ever skipped training was only for an entire week, never two," Aomine replied, turning his head in the direction Kuroko had stormed off in.

"Well, that's cos in Teikou, there was only Dai-chan who could piss him off to that extent. But now that there's two of you, obviously he'd be twice as pissed, right?" a pink-haired beauty suddenly popped up from a bush beside them, startling the two teens.

"S... Satsuki! You were there the whole time?!" Aomine yelped.

"Yep! And i saw everything!" the well-endowed female replied cheerily.

Kagami interrupted the duo with a question. "Wait... Why is he even so pissed in the first place? It was just a small argument," Kagami asked, frowning confusedly.

Momoi gave him a quizzical look. "You don't know? Tetsu-kun hardly ever gets worked up over something, but he gets rather upset if his friends fight among each other."

That's _rather _upset? If that's the case, I don't want to find out what _very _upset will look like... Kagami thought with a shudder.

"And you!" Momoi scolded Aomine. "You know that poor Tetsu-kun hates it, then why did you pick a fight with Kagami, huh?! Especially when it's his _birthday_!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay?! Now what do we do about it?" Aomine sighed, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

Kagami was silent. He had never asked Kuroko about himself, nor had the other ever brought up the subject. He had no idea what were Kuroko's likes or dislikes, his interests (basketball was probably not the only one), or anything about his family or past.

Aomine chewed his lip. He couldn't remember talking to Kuroko about anything except basketball and himself.

Looking at the two unusually subdued hotheads, Momoi had to suppress a smile. For them to look so serious, they had to be thinking really hard. She, for one, knew that Aomine rarely(never) bothered about making it up to someone after he'd upset them. She didn't know Kagami that well, but she suspected that the hot-tempered redhead was the same.

_They really want to do something for Tetsu-kun, huh, sh_e thought.

Allowing the smallest hint of a smile to escape onto her lips, she placed her hands on her hips, faking a sigh. "You guys really don't know anything about Tetsu-kun huh? Talk about boys and their insensitivity..."

Kagami and Aomine at least had the grace to look embarrassed. "Then what do you suggest, Miss Know-It-All?" Aomine rolled his eyes at her.

"At least _I _know that Tetsu-kun likes animal plushies!" she announced triumphantly, giving him a smug look.

Kagami and Aomine gaped at her. They had never expected the expressionless boy to have such an interest. But yet, they could somehow imagine Kuroko cuddling such a toy...

Upon having that image in their heads, both boys immediately blushed a deep scarlet. "So... You're saying that we should get stuffed toys to make it up to him?" Kagami asked, willing the redness in his face to subside.

"Yep! I was actually planning to get him one for Valentine's Day... But I guess I'll have to settle for the usual chocolates now then," Momoi sighed dramatically.

The two boys gave each other a questioning look, then shrugged. Valentine's Day?

Now it was Momoi's turn to stare wide-eyed at them.

"Valentine's Day! Only the most important day to any girl on earth!" she screeched, almost deafening the two. "Its on 14 February remember? Which is in two weeks? _On the day Kuroko comes back?"_

Unfortunately, the only sentence that registered in the boys' heads was her last sentence.

"So we have two weeks to get Kuroko a present, huh?" Aomine grinned. "I'm feeling real fired up now. I'll get Tetsu the perfect one, I swear! See you later, bakagami!" the tanned teen then turned and jogged off, with Momoi calling "Dai-chan! Tell me when you're going to do that will you!" behind him.

Staring after him, Kagami smirked.

_Just you wait, blue-boy. Kuroko will definitely prefer my gift over yours!_

* * *

**Well this was pretty dry... Sorry for that this is just a continuation of what happens to get the story going again. And I had to find _somewhere_ for Satsuki to appear and give them her "brilliant idea", right? XD**

**I hope you'll find chapter 3 more interesting, cos it's gonna be uploaded right after this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket Chapter 3**

**Summary: Kagami and Aomine go shopping for Kuroko's gift.**

* * *

_One week after the angry Kuroko incident  
_  
Kagami finally made some time for himself to go shopping for Kuroko's present.

Wandering aimlessly through toy shops in the shopping mall near his home, he finally chanced upon a shop which sold animal plushies. As he browsed through shelf after shelf of toys, a particular plushie in the "Dogs" section caught his eye.

A black and white puppy gazed at him innocently from the shelf. Kagami stared at it for a moment. It looked creepily identical to a certain black and white, _alive, _team mascot he knew... It was sitting on its haunches, looking to the world like an obedient, quiet pup, with a slightly quizzical look on its face.

And its eyes... He would recognize them anywhere.

The exact shade of cerulean blue with a haunting, almost sad expression in their depths, making your breath hitch everytime you stare into them... A teal blue fringe which permanently flopped into those eyes, and Kagami had always itched, but never dared to push them aside, to trail his finger over the boy's brow, across his feminine-like cheekbones, and down smooth, porcelain-white cheeks, which were always flushed a rosy red after practice...

Kagami snapped his hand back the moment he realised that he was doing just that to the stuffed dog before him, appalled at him himself. _"What the hell am I thinking?"_

Blushing furiously and ignoring the strange looks that the other customers were giving him, he quickly snatched the toy off the shelf and made his way to the counter to pay.

_A while later..._

Kagami whistled as he walked, swinging his purchase in a plastic bag, a cocky smirk on his face. Kuroko would definitely love the gift it since it was the exact replica of nigou.

And the best thing was, Aomine had no inkling about Kuroko's obsession with that damn dog.

_"I beat you again, Ahomine!"_

* * *

Aomine strolled past rows of shops, his hands tucked into his jean pockets. What _would _be the perfect present for Kuroko? He had considered asking Satsuki to accompany him to shop for the present, but he didn't want her to think that he couldn't make decisions on his own. Even though he had been so sure that Kuroko would like his gift more than that redhead's, he still could not imagine what kind of plushie the blunette would like.

He thought of the teal-haired boy, his permanently clueless expression, Caribbean-blue eyes which showed nothing but hid a spark of raw excitement and eagerness whenever he played, the way those very same eyes lit up when he treated him to vanilla milkshake...

He did a double-take when he saw those unmistakable cerulean eyes staring earnestly at him from a shop window. Peering into the window, he realised that the eyes belonged to a little husky puppy plushie, its head cocked slightly to the side, small pink tongue lolling out of its mouth.

Aomine couldn't help but smile. It reminded him all too much of Kuroko's expression when he was promised a treat of vanilla milkshake after practice.

"Satsuki said stuffed toy, right? I guess this counts..." he muttered.

Bringing the toy to the blushing young lady at the counter (no doubt struck speechless by his handsome face and toned muscles), he allowed a self-satisfied smirk to creep over his face. The moment he saw the dog, he just knew that it was perfect for Kuroko. There was no way that Kagami could find a better present now.

So it was with a undeniable spring in his stride, plastic bag with his purchase in one hand, the phone number of that young pretty cashier in the other (no one ever said he wasn't allowed to pick up girls while shopping) that Aomine strolled out of the store, grinning as he went. He had the present, he had the (another) girl, and he definitely had the win.

_"Try to beat me this time, Bakagami!"_

* * *

**So here's the promised third chapter! How did you guys find it? :)**

**Next chapter will probably be the last chapter... And even though it's wayyy past V-day, at least I managed to finish it within this year. XD**

**I am both a KagaKuro and AoKuro fan, so I don't know how this will turn out... I accept all requests and suggestions. :)**

**See you guys next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko No Basket**

**Yes, I'm alive. :D I had just discovered a new anime, Karneval, and I was addicted to it for the past three weeks and I totally forgot to write… I'm sorry! *hides behind screen***

**As an apology, I've written a super long chapter (I think) for you guys! Since it's also the final chapter, I really don't want to upload it, but I can't do that to you guys, can I?**

**Also, I would like to thank all you amazing people who have followed, favourite and reviewed so far! I'm really grateful that you guys have been so patient for all my updates and for supporting me through this story! I would especially like to thank to people in particular:**

**1. To Chappy-the-Bunny, thank you for allowing me to use your fic as an inspiration for my final chapter! Victorious Valentine is still the most adorable Valentine's Day fic I have so far! **

**2. To bluedream10, for being one of the most amazing readers ever! I can't believed you've favourite, followed and reviewed every single chapter for almost all my stories. This chapter is dedicated to you! :D**

* * *

"Oof."

The Seirin High basketball team turned to the door, where they saw their weakest player staggering in with a huge pile of items in his arms. He had just tried to walk through the gym doors but instead ended up walking _into _them, resulting in several boxes he was carrying to tumble to the floor.

Kagami hurried over to help his shadow with his load. He lifted more than half of the burden from Kuroko's arms, revealing tousled teal hair and eyes of the same colour. Brown stared into cerulean, a silent question in their depths.

Then Kuroko smiled. It wasn't noticeable to most, just a gentle upward curve of the lips, but it was enough for Kagami to know that he was forgiven.

And that was all it took to restore their friendship, no words needed. Visibly more at ease with Kuroko, Kagami helped the pale-skinned teen to carry his load over to a bench. But it was only when he set the pile down then he noticed what he was carrying.

They were chocolates. At the bottom of the pile, a huge, extravagant *gold* box full of assorted chocolates, tied with a huge red ribbon. There was only one hyperactive, blonde model that Kagami could think of who would go to such lengths for a Valentine's gift.

Resting on the box, the hugest chocolate bar he had ever seen, although it was the most plainly wrapped of all; the person who gave Kuroko the chocolate bar was also the hugest person Kagami had ever met, though.

And on top of _that_, a pale green bag of button chocolates. The tag on the bag read, "Oha-asa's Valentine's Day chocolates! Every sign's lucky item for today!"

Well, no prizes for guessing who gave Kuroko that one.

Now Kagami looked towards Kuroko's pile. An expensive-looking red box of gourmet chocolates, with a card that had "Happy Valentine's Day, Tetsuya. Don't forget who you belong to. Regards, Akashi Seijuro." written in it.

_What a creep, _Kagami thought.

A thin, pink envelope rested lightly on top, the cartoon rabbit sticker on it looking very out-of-place with the elegant, sophisticated style of the box underneath. And lastly...

"Hey, Kuroko, is this yours?" Hyuuga asked, waving an object he had picked off the floor at him.

"It is, Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko replied politely.

...A black-and-white husky plushie, small pink tongue lolling out of its mouth, head cocked curiously to one side.

A long string of profanities rattled through Kagami's mind like a freight train.

_How-How the hell had he known?! He hadn't ever seen Kuroko with nigou, right? Damn it..._ Kagami thought, unconsciously patting his bag where his own husky plushie was.

"Is there anything wrong, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"N- Nothing!" Kagami replied hastily. "Just that why did you bring your Valentine's Day presents to school?"

"They were in my mailbox this morning; but since I was already running late, I didn't have time to bring them back inside the house, so I just brought them to school."

"Oh… I see." Kagami cursed that idiot Ahomine in his mind. Thanks to that arrogant prick, Kagami would look like a fool if he gave Kuroko the same present! Muttering silently to himself, he decided to wait until after practice before he decided to give Kuroko the present or not.

* * *

"So, Kuroko… Did Ahomine give you that?" Kagami tried to act casual and pointed at the stuffed puppy.

They were at the Maji Burger for dinner as usual. Even though Kuroko had already forgiven Kagami, he had still insisted on paying for Kuroko's vanilla milkshake as an apology, something which Kuroko did not insist too strongly against.

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Kagami-kun, you know I don't like it when you two use insulting nicknames to address each other."

Kagami gulped, clearly remembering the incident that had happened two weeks ago. "S… Sorry."

"But yes, Aomine-kun did give me that," Kuroko confirmed.

_Dammit, _Kagami though to himself.

Kuroko's voice brought him back to Earth. "That's right, Kagami-kun, I haven't thanked you for your present," the teal-haired teen said, setting down his milkshake.

"_Huh?_ But I haven't given you one!" _But if that stupid Ahomine hadn't gotten in the way, I would have, _he added silently.

"But Kagami-kun bought this milkshake for me, so I would like to consider it as a gift. _Is that alright with you, Kagami-kun?_" Kuroko said, a black aura leaking out from him. His voice held a slight edge which didn't go unnoticed by Kagami.

"Y… Yeah."

Nodding, Kuroko picked up his milkshake and continued slurping it quietly again, all traces of black aura gone. Kagami let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"By the way Kuroko, out of all these, whose present do you like best?" Kagami asked curiously.

_Don't say Ahomine's, don't say Ahomine's, please please _please _don't say Ahomine's, _Kagami prayed in his mind, Momoi's words of "Tetsu-kun likes animal plushies!" echoing in his mind. If Kuroko really liked Aomine's present most, he definitely wouldn't hear the end of it from that blue-haired bastard.

"If I had to choose, I guess I like Momoi-san's present best."

"What?" Kagami stuck a finger into his ear to check his hearing. He swore that Kuroko said that he liked _Momoi's _present best.

"I said, I like Momoi-san's present best. You should get your hearing checked, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied, continuing to slurp his milkshake.

"I heard you the first time! I mean, why Momoi's? What'd she give you?" Kagami asked.

Pulling a few thin pieces of paper out of the pink envelope, Kuroko waved them in his face. "A year's supply of vouchers for vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger," Kuroko said, lovingly tucking them into his wallet.

"Right…" Kagami muttered.

Kuroko looked up at him. "Your present comes a close second, Kagami-kun," Kuroko told him (probably because he thought Kagami needed to be comforted), "but it can't beat a year of 10 percent off milkshakes vouchers."

* * *

After the two teens left Maji Burger, something was found on one of their seats- a black-and-white husky plushie, completely forgotten.

* * *

**This is really the end guys…**** Once again, thank you and I love you all so much for reading Kuroko's Valentine! *showers lots and lots of kisses on you***

**Oh, and if you guys were disappointed that there wasn't a huge showdown between Aomine and Kagami or something... Well, sorry, cos I decided this story to be mainly KagaKuro, so there. :3 I apologise to AoKuro fans! *bows***

**P.S- The husky plushie that was left behind was Kagami's, not Aomine's... Kuroko would never throw away a present like that!**


End file.
